


Wanheda down

by Happysquidface



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happysquidface/pseuds/Happysquidface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lexa didn't walk in when she did, and Titus shot Clarke instead of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jus drein jus daun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so it's not that great.

As Clarke entered the room she heard muffled cries. Turning she saw Murphy bound to a chair, bloody and wounded. Panicked and worried she made an attempt to free him, although her efforts were futile, as Titus barged in waving a gun at Clarke. Lexa must have heard the gunfire and raced to see what was happening. As she barged into the room, she was met with the sight of her girlfriend crumpling to the floor with blood seeping from her chest and Titus stood proudly, still pointing the gun at Clarke. Lexa looked stunned at the sight and stood frozen for a while before realising that this was real and she needed to do something. She rushed to Clarkes side and immediately picked her up. Clarke attempted to mumble something but blood swamping her mouth stopped her, making her choke on her own blood.

"Clarke" she said softly, "you're going to be okay! I promise you.." As she laid her gently on her bed, where only ten minutes ago they had been laid together in peace. As Lexa ripped clarke's shirt to get to the wound, Titus walked in with Murphy following behind him.

"Heda, please, forgive me!" Titus pleaded. "I was doing what I thought was best.. Love is weakness, remember?"

Which was swiftly followed by Lexa saying with obvious anger and distress rippling through her voice - "Get out and go send for Abby Griffin to come here. Now Titus!"she shouted as she kneeled next to Clarke. As Titus fled the room, Murphy slowly walked towards where Clarke was laid.

"How bad is it?" he mumbled, through swollen lips.

"I don't know, I don't know what to do! I need Abby! She's always been good with this kind of thing!"

"You need to put pressure on the wound.. If you don't she'll bleed out before Abby has the chance to get here".

Hearing that, Lexa immediately peeled Clarke's shirt away from her bloodstained skin and pushed down onto the wound with the blanket that was next to her, stopping the blood from spurting out. It wasn't long before Titus came back in looking sorry for himself. "She should be on her way soon Heda". 

"She's better hurry or it will be too late...". Clarke mumbled something to get Lexa's attention, which wasn't difficult as at the slightest noise Lexa was glaring at her with panic slapped across her face.

"Lexa.." She coughed "I, I love you".

"I love you too Clarke." She returned, kissing Clarke on her forehead, "please don't leave me, I just got you back" her words mumbled as she began to cry, scared about losing Clarke again. Scared about losing another person she loved, as if losing Costia and Anya wasnt enough, she was now faced with possibly losing Clarke. After what seemed like days, Abby burst into the room with Raven at her side.

"Lexa. What the hell happened?!" Raven said, looking astonished that her friend, one of the strongest people she knows, was laid barely conscious with blood seeping from her chest. 

"Titus happened" she replied, glaring at the firekeeper who was almost hiding at the back of the room. 

Abby rushed towards her daughter who looked almost lifeless now, the amount of blood she lost was obviously making Abby worry even more for her daughters life.

"Clarke, honey can you hear me?"

"M..mom?" the word barely managing to swim through the ocean of blood.

"I'm here Clarke, you're going to be fine!"

Clarke shuddered and turned onto her side clasping at her chest in agony, the blood from her mouth poured to the floor and dribbled down her cheek. Lexa quickly pulled her onto her back again although Clarke fought against it.

"Raven, I need you to start getting all of the tools ready, I need to take the bullet out of her chest" she said, with urgency in her voice. Raven shuddered at the memory of the agony she went through months ago when she had to undergo the same operation. She didn't want Clarke to have to go through it too, but she had no choice. So she went to Abby's bag, took the tools out, and took them over to Abby. 

"Raven you don't have to stay for this. But Lexa, I need you to keep her calm while I do it" Abby must have noticed the look on Raven's face when she mentioned the operation. 

"No, I'm staying." 

"Okay, then you can help Lexa keep her calm and if needed, pin her down" Abby told Raven. "Clarke, I'm sorry, this is going to hurt". 

 


	2. Wrath of the commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Clarke still fighting for her life, what fate is awaiting Titus?

The operation must have taken at least half an hour, the bullet exploded inside her chest, leaving shrapnel hidden everywhere. The blood spitting from the bullet hole didn't make it any easier for Abby either. Lexa and Raven didn't have much of a job to do as it wasn't long before the lack of blood and intense pain caused Clarke to pass out. At least she wouldn't feel any more pain until she woke up.  
After painstakingly removing all of the shards from Clarkes chest, Abby had to cauterize the wound so that she didn't lose anymore blood.  
"She should be okay, but she needs someone to stay with her at all times until she wakes up again. Until then she could still easily die from blood loss" Abby quietly said, looking over at Lexa and Raven. 

"I need to do something, but I'll be back soon" Lexa replied, slowly getting up and leaving the room to go in search of Titus.   
Before the operation had began, Titus had fled. He either didn't want to see the damage that he had done be repaired, or he didn't want to face his commander after attempting to kill the love of her life.  
She headed straight for the place that this started. The room in which he shot Clarke.

When she pushed open the old door, she was immediately hit with the sight of Clarkes blood covering the floor in front of her, making her even angrier than she was. It hadn't fully hit her until now, that Titus, who was meant to protect her and be her teacher, had betrayed her. 

There he was cowering in the corner. 

"Lexa, please.." Titus whimpered. "I.. You always said that love is weakness and I was trying to help you! Your feelings for this girl will get you killed!" His voice gaining confidence again as he spoke. 

"You are wrong. Love is not weakness. Love is strength! You had no right to even think about killing Clarke!" Lexa bellowed. "Maybe you should have taken Clarke's side when she said blood must not have blood." She said, glaring at Titus. 

"I know you're angry, Heda, but please, you don't have to do this. I know what I did was wrong and it should never have happened. I am loyal to you!" Titus pleaded. 

"Angry doesn't cover how I'm feeling right now." She said. "But Titus. You were right about one thing". 

"Yes? What would that be?" Titus asked. 

"Jus drein jus daun" Lexa shouted as she pulled her sword from its holster and lunged and Titus. She pinned him to the wall, her sword pressing against his throat. "You will be killed the way we kill other traitors. You will be tied to a post and each person who you have hurt, will get to cut you. I will finish the job." As she finished she grabbed him and pushed him to the floor as her guards came in and picked him up. "Take him to a holding cell. I'll come to get him when Clarke is better again". Then she left, to go back to Clarkes side.


End file.
